meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Island's Crop Of Red Irreplaceable Candy Endangered
Information Summary: David Andersen is kidnapped from the Oak Tree Prison by a ship of black licorice pirates. After the theme song, it shows a different scene where a large group of candy pirates are drinking pure sugar. After Stickybeard defeats a candy pirate at a drinking-sugar contest, he challenges anyone else willing to face him. No one answers but Sophie is next and challenges Stickybeard to a chugging match to see who can drink a cup of sugar faster. Sophie wants information about Heinrich's disappearance, which somehow involves black licorice, in return if she wins. Stickybeard is even dared when Sophie says Stickybeard is "sugar free". Sticky accepts but loses to Sophie. Stickybeard asks for 2 outta 3 but Sophie declines. So Stickybeard begins telling a tale in song, along with the rest of the candy pirates. The pirates tell the tale of Black John Licorice and his pirate crew who find a island near North Dakota filled with red licorice trees. Black John took all the trees but a terrible misfortune was exposed for him and the pirates. The fate was that the licorice turned black and every night, the pirates would turn into licorice and at dawn and day, they would become a pile of bones. The pirates soon discover from a gypsy fortune-teller that they must plant a licorice seed that she gives them on the island so the licorice would grow again, and the curse would be broken. The pirates do so but while on the island, the dawn rose and they became a pile of bones. David, Sticky's cabin boy at the time, and Stickybeard ventured on the island and found the bones of Black John. David spotted the seed and took it. Later, the pirates came to attack David but the two escape with the rest of Sticky's crew. But Black John was on their tail. This ends the song and Sophie asks one question: What happened to the seed? Suddenly, we see david and he says he ate it! The pirates decide to plant david so the seed would grow inside him and the curse would still be lifted. As Black John rallies his crew with the promise of becoming human again, he is interrupted by Stickybeard, whom he recognizes as his former cabin boy Stickfuzz. Stickybeard challenges Black John to a sugar chugging. Black John excepts and says that no man ever could out sugar him. Sticky then says, "Who said anything about a man?" and reveals Sophie behind him. The two duel and Black John loses. But Black John says this is a challenge to the death...of her blood sugar levels. So the two battle eating sacks of sugar and gulping down mugs of sugar. At last, Black John is winning as Numbuh 5's sugar level is going so high. Sophie loses but reveals this was all a distraction and Sticky's two pirate twins kick the seed out of david. The pirates come to punish Sophie but the sun rises and the pirates become bones which is the reason why she distracted him for so long. Later, david thanks sophie, though this still doesn't make up for what happened in Guatemala. Therefore, sophie sends him back to the police. David yells he will have revenge and while yelling, a humongous shadow of a ship is seen with the insane laughter of Black John which is exactly the same at the beginning. Category:Episodes